Computer-implemented word prediction methods attempt to reduce the amount of manual input required by application users. For example, e-mail applications, word processing applications, browser applications, searching applications, etc. use various word prediction algorithms when attempting to predict and suggest words based on a user's input to a respective application. Some word prediction algorithms can (correctly or incorrectly) interpret user input and automatically suggest a corresponding word.
Accordingly, a word prediction method can, in some instances, provide a more efficient and satisfactory experience by accurately predicting and suggesting words to a user. However, some word prediction methods can also operate to disrupt and aggravate users (e.g. displaying an erroneous word list, obstructing the user's work, etc.), thereby detracting from the value of the underlying prediction algorithms. Moreover, current word prediction methods are rarely configured to predict and suggest compound words or phrases, even when the words or phrases are frequently used. Correspondingly, current word prediction methods can be adversely affected by the accuracy and robustness of the underlying word prediction algorithms.